Planning Wedding Bells
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Prequel of Wedding Blisses and Sequel of Nine Months. Three months after Perla's birth, follow the adventures of Da Xiang and Ninel as they do interesting stuff before their wedding. Rated T.
1. Flan Baking Contest

**Flan Baking Contest**

"So there is going to be wedding right Ninel?" asks Julia.

The thirty-one year old Spaniard-Irish woman looks over at her younger half-sister, who was changing her three month old daughter's diaper. Twenty-three year old Ninel looks over at her older half-sister and a present smiles appears on the Eurasian mother of one's face.

Ninel comments, "Yeah I planning my wedding around now since I realize four months is more than enough to plan the wedding."

"I see and I have any interesting idea," states the Spaniard-Irish woman.

The onyx haired woman asks, "What do you have in mind?"

"Flan baking contest! I wanted to do this Wives versus Fiancées flan baking contest. Megumi and your mother are in and I need your opinion on that," wonders Ninel's half-sister.

She replies, "Hell yeah I'm in and I we're going to win."

Few moments later, Fernando, Da Xiang, Dunamis, and Oisin was sitting down stools. Da Xiang was carrying Perla, his and Ninel's three month old daughter. The infant was in her father's arms and looking around. The four men decided to be the judges to see which flan taste the best One prepared by the wives, who are Julia and Tamara or by the fiancées, who are Megumi and Ninel. The women were in the kitchen where they are preparing their flan.

"So we're making a dragon fruit and mango flan with a strawberry sauce," says Ninel.

Tamara responds, "As for us, we are going with a white chocolate raspberry flan with a blackberry sauce."

"I see and we're going to testing out the flans to determine, which team wins," states Fernando.

The four ladies nod before heading to the kitchen. It was going to be hard task, but it was going to be worth it. Ninel was interested in this because she can prove that she can be a good wife and this was some sort of test. Plus she and Megumi make a good team as well. Megumi takes out the dragon fruit and the strawberries from the fridge. It was good to know that her sister stocked up on red pulp dragon fruit since it provides a sweeter taste. Julia and Tamara are also working hard on this and cooperating as a team.

The guys was talking to one another and Da Xiang was still taking care of his daughter. It was nice to spend some time with the family Oisin looks over at his future brother-in-law's daughter.

"I cannot believe you two have a kid Da Xiang, but I have to admit that she's so adorable," comments Oisin.

Da Xiang responds, "Thank you and I couldn't believe it at first until I realize that I can be a good father to Perla. Ninel and I have taken an effort to take care of our daughter together. We learned a lot from the first three months, but we are still trying to learn about taking care of an infant."

"I was surprised about the idea of my daughter having your child at birth, but seeing being a father to Perla… I have to admit you're an amazing father and you have this great partnership with Ninel. I'm never seen this side of you before and you and Ninel are better than couples who're married and have children," states Fernando.

After a long two to four hours, the women appear with four plates of their flans in their hands. It was going to be a hard decision since both flans looks delicious and Julia takes out a coin.

"Heads or Tails?" asks Julia.

Ninel responds, "Tails."

Immediately Julia tosses the coin and catches and covers it. She then reveals the coin, which shows heads and that means that the flan she and Tamara made goes first. The guys takes the first bite of the flan and each them of had wide eyes. It seems that they either liked this flan so much or they didn't like it. Afterwards, they try the second flan and there was more interesting expressions on their faces.

"Who wins?" asks Megumi.

Oisin comments, "My vote goes for Team Fiancées."

"I have to agree with Oisin, this flan that Megumi and Ninel made is really mouthwatering and tropical like," says Fernando.

Da Xiang states, "I cannot lie about, but I have to say that Ninel and Megumi did a better job with their flan, no offense Tamara."

"As for, I would have to say Tamara and Julia's flan because I really liked the combination of berries and white chocolate together. It blends quite well," comments Dunamis.

The four woman then looks over their flans. Ninel and Megumi won because Tamara and Julia realize that they used an interest twist in their flan that was risky but ended up in their favor to begin with. They decided to try each other's flan and see how it really tastes. As they take the first bite, both Tamara and Julia have shocked expressions and it catches the fiancées' attention.

Julia states, "I can see why Oisin preferred and I also tasted a bit of passion fruit in it."

"Ah yes… We added a hint of passion fruit flavored vodka to really bring up the tropic essence," comments Ninel.

Tamara says, "Interesting twist and I admit this is the best flan I have had."

"Thank you mother," says Megumi and Ninel.

* * *

**This ends the first drabble of Planning Wedding Bells. There is going to be more drabbles and it's going to be focusing on the journey to Ninel and Da Xiang's wedding.**


	2. Pressure

**Pressure**

"No! No! No!" yells Ninel.

The twenty-three year old was yelling at the person who was on the other line. This was unbelievable for the bride-to-be because the three wedding venues she has chosen have been taken. First one was Casa De Siestas in Vejer de la Frontera was booked for July 8th. The second wedding venue was the Grand Hotel Europe in Saint Petersburg and it was also taken for July 8th as well. The third and final venue was the Inn and Spa Lorreto in Santa Fe, New Mexico and it was the same place where her older sister Julia got married. July 8th was also taken for that location and Ninel hangs up the phone.

This was stressing the Eurasian woman out and Da Xiang walks into the room with a crying Perla in his hands. The three month old was fussy and cries loudly, which seems to agitate the woman more.

Da Xiang asks, "What is the hell is going on with you Ninel?"

"You know what is going on… I'm looking for fourth, fifth, sixth, and probably seventh wedding venue because the venues we have chosen were taken," retorts Ninel.

The Chinese man comments, "I never seen you this stubborn before Ninel because I told you that days between the 8th and the 20th just in case. But you commented that we already chosen our wedding date which was July 8th."

Ninel slams her iPhone 5S on the ground, breaking it which immediately shocks the Chinese man. He has never seen her this agitated before about something like this. It seems that it's hard to find a wedding revenue on that specific date. Maybe he shouldn't add this additional pressure on her because she was also Perla's mother, a CEO of a clothing line, and even CMO of Bychkov Enterprises. Maybe it was best to see if they can do this together without the additional pressure. Da Xiang holds his fiancee's hand and she looks over at him with her doe sized goldenrod eyes.

Ninel mutters, "Da Xiang…"

"Ninel, we can do this together with no pressure between the two of us. I realize that I shouldn't be doing this to you," comments Da Xiang, "let's think of another wedding venue together."

A small smile appears on her face and whispers, "Sure thing and I know the best place for our wedding."

"What do you have in mind?" wonders Da Xiang.

Ninel states, "The Beylin Temple, but most specifically by the pagoda where there's the small pond with lotus flowers on it. There because it was when we went on our first date as a couple."

Da Xiang never thought about it until now since it was indeed a beautiful location. Plus that location means a lot to both bladers since and it would be nice to bring Perla to the Beylin Temple since she has never seen or been there before. Plus the other members of Team Wang Hu Zhong would like to see Perla again since they came and visited the couple and their child in the hospital. He kisses his wife on the lips lightly.

He says, "Perfect…. Just perfect indeed Ninel."

"Yes and I need to go to the store and get me a new phone since it broke. At least I can replace it since it's every six months I can get a new phone and that is that time again to get a new phone," responds the vermilion haired Eurasian woman.

Da Xiang responds, "Alright then and I'll lend you my phone for now since I'll stay here with Perla."

"Thank you Da Xiang," says Ninel before kissing her fiancé on the cheek.

* * *

**This ends the second drabble of Planning Wedding Bells. Looks like venue for their July 8****th**** Wedding is finally chosen. What more lies in store for the Wang Velasquez family.**


	3. Colors

**Colors**

"What is your color scheme for the wedding?" asks Julia.

Ninel and Da Xiang looks over at the thirty-one year woman that was sitting down on the chair. There was huge color scheme book on her lap, which stuns the young couple. They never though that the color scheme was that important until the Spaniard-Irish woman states there can be other colors aside from white to choose from.

"What about a green, white, and red wedding?" asks the woman.

Ninel comments, "Too Christmassy Julia."

"I have to agree with Ninel because we're having a summer wedding, not a winter wedding Julia," responds Da Xiang.

Julia responds by saying, "Okay then… What about gold and red then?"

"I hate the color gold Julia and you know that," responds Ninel, "and what is your obsession with the color red."

The older European woman doesn't say a word until she looks over at another color scheme. The violet and lime green color scheme was too awkward looking in Da Xiang's point of view while Ninel didn't say a word about. Julia didn't know what kind of color they liked and decides to leave them with the book. It seems they have to work together and determine what color it should be.

"You say one color and I say another," states the twenty-four year old Chinese man.

Ninel states, "Risky, but it's worth a shot Da Xiang. I have to say rose pink."

"Lavender," responds Da Xiang.

They nod their heads no because it sounds too feminine and it reminds them of their daughter's nursery colors too much. The next color combination was coral and turquoise, which was nice but Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader doesn't like very much. This makes Ninel frown, but she respects her fiancé's opinion. The third combination was brown, ivory, and red, which Ninel disapproves. It's for the fact that she hates the colors red and brown and they know that was not going to work.

"Snow white and powdered ice blue," says Ninel.

Da Xiang comments, "Maybe add some orange to it to make it brighter."

Both their eyes widen with excitement as they heard this interesting color combination. This specific trio of colors was perfect for the wedding and there was approving smiles on their faces. Oisin walks into the living room and sees Ninel and Da Xiang together.

"Where's Julia?" asks Oisin.

Ninel comments, "She left because she was pissed off about the color schemes of the wedding."

"Really and did you guys find anything good that you like?" wonders the Irish-American man.

Da Xiang states, "Yes and Ninel and I decided on a powdered ice blue, orange, and white wedding."

"I like it and it's was better than our coral and turquoise polka dotted wedding," responds the 36 year old man, "what kind of theme you're going to do.

Da Xiang and Ninel simultaneously responds, "We don't have them yet!"

* * *

**This ends the third drabble and the next one is going another intense drabble (as it involves an accident and blood). For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Car Accidents and Cake Planning

**Car Accidents and Cake Planning**

"_Mom, I'm going to leave you with Perla while I'll go to the bakery and talk to the bakers about the wedding cake," I said._

_My mother responded back, "What about Da Xiang?"_

_"When he comes home from the airport, tell him to rest up and inform him that I'm at bakery with the cake plan we're going to have for our wedding," I responded back._

_She responds back, "Alright then Ninel."_

* * *

As Ninel was driving to the bakery, her goldenrod colored eyes looks around and sees a car coming in. She was a bit confused until she realizes that the car was swerving and it was moving at very fast speed. Ninel tries her best to avoid the car, but the second driver slams onto the right side of Ninel's violet colored Buick Lacrosse with force. Immediately the Eurasian woman's car clams into a lamp post causing Ninel to hit her head from side on the glass. Blood immediately begins to ooze from newly impacted wound.

In the airport, Da Xiang was walking outside of La Corunna Airport with his bags. After his three flights to get here, Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was relieved to know that he was going to reunite with his lovely fiancée and their now four month old daughter. Before getting into the car, his phone begins to ring and immediately takes the call.

Da Xiang asks, "Hello?"

_"Da Xiang?"_ questions Ninel.

He smiles and responds back, "Ninel, how're you doing?"

_"I got into a car accident. I'll give you the details when you are at the hospital okay,"_ comments the Eurasian woman.

The Chinese man was stunned but he responds, "I'll meet you there and thank you for informing me about your whereabouts."

In the hospital, Ninel was on hospital bed and her head was bandaged on the right side since it was the side she hit her head on the glass on. She was lucky that she managed to survive the accident, but now she worries about her car though since it was .damaged badly. Da Xiang walks into the room and sees his fiancée was worried about something.

He suddenly asks, "Ninel, are you alright?"

She looks over sees her husband and states, "I'm fine, but I'm worried my car though since it looks worse than what just happened to me."

Da Xiang replies, "I see and I'm glad that you're alright and I was wondering who did this you."

"Some drunk bastard. A police officer told me that the driver that was driving the other car had a blood alcohol level of 0.54," responds Ninel.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader states, "I see and I'm glad that you're alright. At least Perla wasn't in the car with you when this happened."

She assumes that he called her mother to see Perla was with her. It was good to know that Ninel didn't bring her along because she wouldn't risk losing her daughter's life for anything. Ninel was considered to be a lucky to survive that accident and she hopes that it doesn't side track with their wedding plans. They have about three month to continue working on their wedding plans. For now, Da Xiang tells her to rest and tries not to stress out what just happened. Ninel lays her head on the pillow tries not to think about the accident.

* * *

**That ends the fourth drabble. Yeah Ninel got into a car accident, but she's going to be alright. Wedding plans will continue on and more drabbles are going to be written. For now, read and review.**


	5. Floral Arrangements

**Floral Arrangements**

In the city of Tokyo, Ninel was carrying her four month old daughter in her arms. She was looking around at different flowers at a local flower shop close by her home. The twenty-three year old mother of one was also accompanied by Dìe, who is Lin-Lin's twenty-two year old daughter. It was only two weeks after the car accident in Spain, but Ninel was better than ever.

"I'm happy that you decided to consult me to help you with the floral arrangements Ninel," comments Dìe.

Ninel responds, "I know and I'm glad that you managed to make it to Tokyo and decided to help me out with my wedding."

"Yes because my mother knew that you and Da Xiang are such a lovely couple. She even told that you two were going to get married at some point," states the Taiwanese brunette.

The onyx black haired woman smiles and comments that Lin-Lin is a very generous woman and a very supportive person as well. As the two young ladies was looking around at the flowers, goldenrod colored eyes looks around and sees pale blue colored hydrangeas. She was surprised to sees these beautiful flowers in the shop since these are her favorite flowers, aside from Philippine Lilies. A Japanese woman around her early-fifties looks over at the mother with her brown colored eyes. Her shoulder length black hair was in a messy bun.

"Are you interested in these iris flowers?" questions the woman.

Ninel looks at the woman and says, "Yes I'm because I'm going to need them for the floral arrangements for my wedding reception."

"I see and do you want me to send you the flowers to China," wonders the woman.

The Eurasian woman responds back, "Ah yes I want them sent to China."

"My daughter has told stories about you Miss CEO," responds the fifty-two year old Asian woman.

Ninel looks at the woman with her goldenrod colored eyes once more. How does this woman know that she was a CEO. Suddenly the door opens and a woman around her late-twenties walks into the flower shop. She has elbow length bluish green hair and light brown colored eyes, which make shocks both Ninel and Dìe. The lightly brown eyed woman looks over and sees her boss with her daughter and one of the Rozu Uno fashion designers.

"Ms. Wang, why're you here?" questions the woman.

She responds back, "Looking for flowers for the wedding reception Sumi. I guess your mother is the owner of this flower shop."

"Ah yes and I'm sorry if I told her about your wedding Ms. Wang," apologetically states Sumi.

Ninel replies, "No need to apologize Sumi. I trust you even when I was pregnant with Perla. You was always with me even when I was working in the office. That's why you're always my confidant."

"Thanks Ms. Wang," says Sumi once.

The twenty-three years responds back, "Don't call me Ms. Wang, call me Ninel and help choose the flowers for my wedding. I know you're an expert when it comes to flowers."

The blue-green haired woman smiles and approaches her boss and the Taiwanese fashion designer. Ninel was grateful not just to have two loyal employees, but two great friends that well support her always. Sumi then takes out light blue tweedia flowers, which Ninel looks at. It was beautiful and decides to use these instead of the hydrangeas that the Eurasian woman choose. Dìe then takes out these light blue orchid flowers, which makes the woman sneeze immediately. It seems that the Taiwanese fashion designer forgot about her boss's allergy to orchids.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble of Planning Wedding Bells. It seems that the wedding plans are working out in Ninel's favor despite her injury in the last drabble. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
